


Devil Slayer vs Etherious

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Lucy/Juvia Brotp, Other, Sexy Etherious, badass females, minimal gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Natsu's book opens and he transforms into END? What will happen between the battle of an Devil Slayer and the most powerful Etherious to be created by Zeref. Who will win? Who will survive? [You'll find out ;)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Slayer vs Etherious

“Gray. I’m telling you this isn’t a fight you can win,” hissed Natsu. He wiped the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. He smirked villainously as he began to approach the ice devil slayer. Gray grasped his ribcage trying to regain his breath. They had been fighting for what felt like an eternity now. Yet, somehow, Natsu wasn’t even tired. Gray’s eyes focused on Natsu. This wasn’t Natsu. No. It wasn’t the same Natsu he had known since childhood. This was someone completely different.

Gray lost his train of thought as he felt a fire ball hit him, and then, another. He couldn’t get back up as the attacks kept hitting him and knocking him back down. There wasn’t a pause, a moment of hesitation. Natsu just kept attacking and attacking mercilessly. It seemed automatic, innate even. 

“Natsu!” 

Natsu looked up to the sound of the voice. He recognized that voice. He knew that voice. There she was, Lucy. She stood a few yards away from the scene. She couldn’t believe the scene in front of her. Gray was on the floor helpless, while her Natsu was the one causing the damage. Natsu focused his attention back to his opponent. But, Gray was already gone.

Gray comes upon a familiar reddish brown book with the initials “END” lying on the ground behind a small rock. Gray picks up the book and inspects it. “This has got to be Natsu’s.” Gray looks at the book storming up a plan in his head that might just work. Gray’s fist illuminates with ice. “Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur!” Gray reforms it with his Devil Slayer Ice and stabs it through the Book of END. 

Back over where the battle began between the two, Natsu is standing there with Lucy a couple feet away. All of a sudden standing there, Natsu gets a pulsating pain in his chest like when the Dragon’s were awakening but a lot worse. Natsu falls down onto the ground below him on his knees. Natsu’s grits his teeth at the extreme pain wondering what is causing this. Still in fear of the previous events that went on before her very eyes, Lucy looks up towards where Natsu was standing and sees him on the ground in extreme pain. 

“Natsu!” Lucy tries to run over to him but instead limps as fast as she can towards where he is. “Natsu, what’s wrong!?” Lucy puts her arm around his shoulder leaning down towards his face. She sees him trying so hard to hold in the pain. “I-I think it's..the book.” Natsu barely stutters out in between pants and groans of pain. Lucy has to think for a second before she realizes it, the book! The one that released his demonic form, the one written by Zeref. “Where's the book, Natsu?” Lucy asks. Natsu points towards where Gray is sitting against the rock. Lucy starts to get up when she sees Gray standing up with the book in his hands with the Ice formation stuck inside it. “No…” 

Lucy looks back between the book and Natsu. “Natsu, It’s Gray...” Lucy turns around from where she's sitting. At the sound of her words, Natsu lifts his head up to look over where Gray is and sees what has happened to his book and realizes what is happening now. Natsu knows this is his end(hehe). Natsu gathers up enough strength to sit up straight and he grabs Lucy’s chin to pull her into a heated passionate kiss. This was how he chose to spend the last of his strength. Afterwards Natsu falls onto the ground on his back and lays there coughing up blood as his last moments are arriving. 

Lucy hears Natsu’s body hitting the ground and turns around, “NATSUUUUUUU!” Lucy crawls over to him and lifts his body and lays his head gently on her lap. She starts to caress his face, She runs her fingers through his pink locks, where she notices her pink Fairy Tail mark. This makes her flashback to the first day she got it done and she showed it to Natsu. Lucy walks up to Natsu “Natsu!!! Look!!! I got the Fairy Tail mark tattooed!” Lucy says smiling. "Good for you, Luigi." Natsu says turning away from his meal at the table. "IT'S LUCY!!!!"  
“Natsu…” Lucy says with tears streaming down her face. 

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, having used all his remaining magic Gray collapses on his knees panting from over exhaustion. Seeing as it's safe now, Juvia runs out from behind the rock she was using as protection to check on Gray. Juvia leans down and puts an arm around his shoulder, “Gray-sama can you stand?” Gray nods and tries to stand but fails and Juvia nods understanding he’ll need help. But he won’t need help for long because an omniscient substance comes flowing out of the book of END and comes shooting straight at Gray and pierces him right through the heart. 

It’s a fatal blow which causes Gray to spit out blood. His body collapses face first into the cold hard ground. Juvia experiences this first hand being right next to him and screams, “GRAYYYYYY!” During her screaming, Juvia has flashbacks of the time, Gray ‘died’ by having Motherglares minions shoot him through the heart/chest multiple times and at last one through the skull. 

But there was no Ultear to save him this time, this was his final chance. Lucy sat there in bewilderment at Gray’s death. Lucy looks down at her lap to see Natsu start to fade away into pieces of tiny rippled paper. “Natsu..” She runs her fingers through his spiky pink locks one last time before he completely disappears. There's a slight whisper as the paper rises up into the sky, “I love you Lucy.” It was Natsu’s spirit. His dying words. Lucy desperately hugs the air after he’s gone, she whispers back “I love you too, Natsu..” The ground where Natsu’s body laid fills up with a puddle of Lucy’s fallen tears. Experiencing the death of your loved one, not once but twice really starts up a sudden rage in a person to where they don’t care about anything anymore and just want vengeance. 

Juvia stands up and looks towards where Lucy is sitting. Her eyes are red because they’re filled with rage. It’s like that time when Meredy threatened Gray’s life and Juvia lost it and attacked Meredy and also attacked herself to save Gray. “AHHHHHHHH!” Juvia comes storming into Lucy’s view really quick. “JUVIA!?” Lucy looks at her and stands back in shock. Juvia comes closer and yells “IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND NATSU THAT GRAY IS DEAD!” She attacks Lucy with various highly skilled Water attacks. 

The more the rage she builds up the higher her attacks are. Lucy puts up her two arms to shield herself but she gets knocked down because of the pressure in all the attacks. Lucy sees that Juvia is crying and understands what’s going on. “Juvia, calm down!” Lucy tries approaching the Water Mage, but instead is knocked down by the Water that sweeps underneath her feet. 

“Star Dress: Taurus!” Lucy yells transforming into her Taurus form. “Lucy Kick!” Lucy kicks Juvia hoping to knock her out of her rage. Lucy transforms back, not wanting to use all her magic. “Juvia..” “L-Lucy! I-I’m so sorry!” Juvia cries in her hands realizing the harm she caused her friend. Lucy smiles and bends down to hug her. “It’s okay, I understand.” Juvia looks over towards Gray’s dead body. “I’ll carry him..” Juvia says heading towards his body. “Yes.. Let’s get back to what’s left of the guild.” Lucy says limping as she walks alongside Juvia. Lucy and Juvia walk away off the battlefield towards the tattered Guild. Juvia carrying Gray’s body on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your help, Deysi♡
> 
> I swear to god the next night I got a horrible nightmare. They couldn't forgive me for the terrible angst I have written. XD


End file.
